In recent years, attentions have been drawn to flat panel image displays such as liquid crystal displays, plasma displays and organic EL displays. Flat panel image displays usually have a display region (an image display component) in which a plurality of pixels that are composed of semiconductor layers, phosphor layers or emission layers constituting active elements are arranged in a matrix form between a pair of substrates including at least one optically transparent substrate such as glass. In general, this display region (image display component) and a protective component formed of glass or an optical plastic such as acrylic resin are attached to each other while the periphery is tightly sealed with an adhesive.
In such image displays, a sealant is disposed between the protective component and the image display component to prevent a decrease in visibility (viewability) due to factors such as reflection of outside light or indoor illumination light. For example, the sealants are UV curable silicone resin compositions (Patent Literature 1) or heat curable silicone resin compositions (Patent Literature 2). In addition to silicone resin compositions, epoxy resin compositions may be used as sealants at times (Patent Literature 3).